Rainstar's Destiny
Allegiances Mistclan Leader: '''Featherstar—white she-cat with gray speckles '''Deputy: Emberflower—ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: 'Moonshine—pale gray she-cat '''Warriors: ' Streamtail—blue-gray tom(mate: Willowbreeze) Apprentice: Icepaw— pale she-cat with white tail tip Jaypelt—dark gray almost black tom(mate: Snowshine) Shimmerbreeze—black she-cat Apprentice—Leafpaw—brown tabby tom Breezewhisker—white she-cat Sunpelt—firey orange tom Apprentice—Honeypaw—ginger she cat with one white paw Heatherflower—ginger she-cat with white patches '''Apprentices: Icepaw Leafpaw Honeypaw Queens: Snowshine—pure white she-cat (expecting Jaypelt’s kits) Willowbreeze—tabby she-cat (mother to Streamtail’s kits) Kits Spottedkit—tortoiseshell she-cat Flowerkit—white she-cat with ginger patches that look like petals Hazelkit—golden brown she-cat Lightclan Leader: '''Blossomstar—gray she-cat '''Deputy: '''Thistletail—white and black tabby tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Petalfur—ginger she-cat '''Waterclan Leader: '''Graystar—gray tabby tom '''Deputy: '''Firepelt—orange tom with white tail tip '''Medicine Cat: '''Leaftail—tabby she-cat '''Darkclan Leader: Blackstar'—'''black tabby tom '''Deputy: '''Cloudpelt—pale gray tabby tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Whitepelt—white tom with one black paw 'Prologue' Featherstar skidded to a halt at the edge of the riverbank. She turned around and saw that the badgers were hot on her tail. Featherstar forgot that she didn’t know how to swim and jumped into the river. The badgers jumped in right behind her. She then realized that Rainwillow would be a great leader of Mistclan. There was no need to worry. She just pulled herself out of the water and closed her eyes. "Featherstar" Rainwillow raced down the river bank, calling her leader's name. She skidded to a halt when she saw her leader's body. "Fatherstar are you okay" Rainwillow asked, looking for signs of life. "Rainwillow, I knew I made a great choice picking you as my deputy. You deserve to be leader." With that said, Featherstar closed her eyes for the last time. Chapter 1 "When can we go outside and explore?" Starkit asked. "When Rainkit wakes up you can explore." Snowshine replied. Snowshine wasn't letting Starkit go outside because Rainkit hadn't woken up yet and because Starkit was blind. She was born that way. Moonshine, the medicine cat said that Starkit would never see again. Snowshine hoped that Rainkit would sleep for much longer so that would lessen Starkit's chance of going outside. Rainkit stirred and blinked open her piercing blue eyes. "Yay lets go" Starkit cried. "''So much for them not going outside" Snowshine thought to herself. The two kits raced outside. They did not look where they were going and bumped into a warrior. Rainkit looked up and realized that it was their father, Jaypelt. "Starkit and Rainkit, I am so happy to see you guys out of the nursery" Jaypelt purred. He nuzzled them and then went inside the nursery to talk to Snowshine. The kits raced over to the clearing where Honeypaw was devouring a mouse. "Hey guys do you want me to show you around camp" Honeypaw asked. "Sure" the kits replied. Honeypaw showed Starkit and Rainkit the apprentices den, the warriors den, the leaders den, the elders den, the medicine cat den, the clearing, the dirtplace and much more! Soon, she noticed that Rainkit and Snowkit were covered in soot and dust an dirt, so she took them back to their mother. "Rainkit, Starkit look at you, you are covered in dirt!" Snowshine exclaimed. She then procceded to bring her kits towards her belly and lick them until they were clean. Chapter 2 "Yow!" Rainkit exclaimed. She licked her paw. "Flamekit keep your claws to yourself!" 6 moons later, the nursery was way too crowed with 3 queens, each having kits of their own. Willowbreeze had Flamekit and Whitekit about 2 moons ago. Shimmerbreeze had Sunpelt's kits Stormkit and Flowerkit. Rainkit was waiting for the day when she would become an apprentice and move in with Icepaw, Leafpaw and Honeypaw. ''Maybe Starkit will move in with Moonshine, after all she really wants to be a medicine cat ''Rainkit thought. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting" Featherstar's called echoed thorughout the clearing.